All of my doubts go away some how
by XxFraGileAndBrOkenXx
Summary: COGAN! One of my fave shake it up couples! I almost. Died of happiness. When in future. It up they. Got married (sorry for. The spoiler) one shot


**Cece POV.**

I pull my orange hair up into a messy bun and change into my bright pink Joggers and a white Hollister top, I slip on my bright green frog socks.

I pace around the apartment, It always felt so lonely.

Flynn was growing up, seeing his friends more and more, mum was always working she didn't handle the break up with Jeremy well.

Oh and me and Rocky have fell out, she went behind my back and told people I was Dyslexic, so people keep looking at me strangely, which brought back pain-full memories!

I don't even want to be friends with her, it isn't even her secret to tell! Why would you tell people?!

She's also dating Logan, yeah cocky, almost step-brother, ex-boss Logan.

I hardly had friends, I mean I did but Deuce was linked at the hip with Dina, Ty and Tinka were happily in love, Gunther's left and other than that I don't really have many more friends.

I pretend though that I'm still the spunky red head but I'm not I'm so lonely!

And It's all Rocky's fault! Why can't she just keep her mouth shut?! She had no right to tell anyone!

I felt tears in my big brown eyes, I bet she tells Logan who will most likely bully me because of it.

He already hates me!

I hear a knock on the door, I tilt my head in confusion I haven't order food so who's knocking?

I open the door to see, Logan stood there.

"Scooter!" I sneer, I was in no mood for games.

"I broke up with Rocky"

I clap sarcastically "What do you want a medal?"

Logan rolls his eyes, he actually looks quite cute! Wait? Who am I kidding? If he wasn't a jerk then I would of so asked him out by now and the whole Rocky thing!

"Ask me why?"

I rest my frame against the door frame "Okay, Why did you break up with Rocky?" I say faking enthusiasm.

"She was telling me that you were Dyslexic and that's why you can't dance because your stupid"

I felt something wet on my cheeks, great! A totally yummy guy is going to see me cry.

"Sissy! Don't cry!" Logan whines.

"I'm not your sissy! Remember?"

The floppy haired boy in-front of me shrugs "I'm still going to look out for you"

"I don't need any-one!" I hiss, I wanted that to be true, I'm so fed of being let down and hurt!

"Yes you do! You act like your strong but your broken!"

I roll my eyes "Please..Go away!"

"I can't"

"Why?" I groan.

"Damsel in distress"

"What?"

Logan sighs "I can't leave a damsel in distress, It's like the law"

"This damsel doesn't need saving" I mutter.

Logan raises his eyebrows and budges past me.

"Hey this is breaking and entering!"

Logan rolls his eyes "No it's just entering!" he says.

"What are you doing?" I ask as Logan sits down on the sofa.

"Sitting" he says in a 'duh' voice.

"Well now your leaving!" I snap.

"What's up with you?!" Logan exclaims looking up at me.

"Nothing!" I say defensively.

"I like you, Cece" Logan says.

I laugh "Don't play jokes on me!"

"Who says I'm joking?"

"Well your the most popular boy at school, can have any girl you want and you chose the red headed dyslexic freak"

"Nope, I'm the most popular boy at school who doesn't want any girl other than the spunky redhead who caught my money the same day she caught my heart" he says standing up.

"You sound soppy!" I point out.

"Love changes people"

I scoff "Puh-lease! Logan you DON'T love me!"

"Okay I admit it, I don't love you..yet but I know I will do sometime soon, and you know that your already falling in love with me"

I roll my eyes "Why are you so full of yourself?"

"Your an idiot"

I look at him with wide eyes "See! I knew that you thought that I-" I get cut of by soft lips kissing mine, I respond quickly going on my tip toes wrapping my arms around his neck as Logan wraps his around my waist.

I pull away laughing, Logan looks at me.

"Sorry" I say as I stop laughing "I just feel all giddy and tingly"

Logan laughs "My stomach is all fuzzy"

"Same!" I squeal jumping on him planting another kiss on his lips, he catches my body as jump up.

We break away, Logan smiles at me I grin back.

"Scooter I was wrong"

He frowns slightly, Awww! He looks so damn hot when he frowns! "I am falling in love with you"

"Well Red I think the feeling is mutual"

I smirk and kiss him again he eagerly responds picking me up, I wrap my legs around his waist.

We deepen the kiss, he moves back making him bang into the sofa and fall over.

I laugh as we land on the floor.

"Ow!" He mutters looking at the ceiling "You okay Red?"

"I'm laughing so I don't cry" I mutter, making Logan shoot up.

"Your hurt babe?"

I blush deeply as he calls me babe, it made a warm rush jolt through my body "Not now I've looked into your eyes" I say, I feel all gross and sappy.

"Soppy much?" Logan jokes.

"Love changes you" I mock him, making him laugh again and lean in, I lean in aswell until are lips meet.

I hear a knock on the door, we pull away I groan and go to answer the door.

Rocky storms inside.

"Really Logan?" She says glaring at me.

"Really" Logan confirms standing up wrapping an arm around my waist, I melt into his embrace.

"Whatever I've already found some one better" Rocky sneers.

"Who?"

"Ricky Lewis" She says smirking storming out, Logan stares after her.

I look down, Whys Rocky so perfect? Why would he pick me over her?

"Babe I love you and only you, Rocky isn't as stunningly gorgeous as you" He says as if he read my mind as he says them words my heart melts.

I smiles and face him giving him a peck on the lips.

"I love you, so don't you ever leave me!" I say frowning cuddling him burying my face into his chest.

He rests his chin on my head "Never why would I leave perfection?"

I felt my heart burst, I'm finally happy!


End file.
